


Shower Time

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Missing Scene, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Missing scene from 'Healing Force', but I think it's completely understandable without reading that one. Just what the title says: Satele, Marr and the shower. Nothing explicit tho.
Relationships: Darth Marr/Satele Shan
Kudos: 14





	Shower Time

When Satele Shan got back to her chamber, she heard that Marr was busy taking a shower in the bathroom. As every time when such a situation occurred, Satele considered sneaking a peek on Marr, but despite being together for almost half a year by now (however, they'd spent most of it in a long distance relationship), she was still too modest to be so intrusive. Being a Jedi prevented many things the cheeky Sith would have done without the blink of an eye, however, Marr respected her upbringing and customs, and never tried to force her to do anything she didn't want to, even if he didn't really understand the reasons behind that.

Yet, now Satele just wanted to be with Marr so badly that she threw her modesty out of the window and strode to the bathroom door, opening it quietly, hoping for a good view. And she indeed got a pretty great view of a tall, strong, mindblowingly gorgeous Sith Lord from behind. Marr seemingly didn't notice her, he went on washing his hair, and Satele just couldn't get enough of the sight of his massive, muscular back, the water on his skin and the nice shape of his ass. That ass... it should've been illegal for a Sith to have such a pretty ass.

_You know, I wonder... should I charge you for the free show or just laugh because you're in fact pretty cute as you're hiding behind that door?_ , Satele heard suddenly in her mind as Marr reached out to her through their bond.

She blushed but crept inside, getting an even better view as he turned toward her a bit. Satele's eyes automatically slid down on his body but she made herself stop before she could've been unforgivably obscene.

"C'mon... there's nothing you haven't seen before" Marr chuckled, smiling at her embarrassment as he turned off the shower .

"I know, but... well, we're not in such a situation right now, and I thought... that maybe you'd be... uncomfortable if I just stared at you without invitation, or something" she rambled and felt that her head was getting as red as Darth Nox's hair.

"Hmm... I see" Marr nodded and turned fully toward her, crossing his arms lazily. "Then I'd like to make a few things clear. One: I love when you're staring at me, and I'm quite fond of staring at you, too. So feel free to do so anytime you want. Two: we could make it _such_ a situation in a second, you just have to ask. Three: as long as you're not planning to attack me with a lightsaber, I don't mind you being around me in basically any situation, I won't take it as an intrusion. Is that okay with you?"

Satele nodded, now taking in the sight of him much braver than before. He was... big, much bigger than her, but she didn't feel intimidated by his size. On the contrary, she felt safe and protected.

"Want to come closer?" Marr asked with an amused half-smile, and Satele nodded, stepping within arm's reach.

"Do Sith use the word 'beautiful' about each other?" she asked, looking up at him as she slid her hands down on his side, stopping on his hip.

Marr was definitely getting excited by the contact.

"Sometimes... why?" he asked back, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Because I think you're beautiful" Satele answered then kissed him without further warning.

Marr kissed her back enthusiastically, and very soon, they ended up on her bed, Marr completely naked and still wet from the shower, but he was fast to make sure that Satele got rid of her clothes, too.

_Be gentle, okay?_ , she asked shyly; she was still a bit sore of their sparring session in the afternoon.

_Always_ , he sent back, stroking her face with such heartbreaking tenderness that no one in the galaxy would've thought him capable of.

Satele, too, knew very well that this tenderness was only for her, and she cherished it, understanding that it was a treasure beyond any material measure.


End file.
